Tulio Rúa Piedrahita
Tulio Rúa Piedrahita es el único hijo varón de Juan de Jesús Rúa Berrío y María Agripina Piedrahita Echavarría. Fuera de esta información, los datos e información se pierden porque dicen que salió muy joven, posiblemente en los años 70 del Siglo XX para irse a vivir a los Estados Unidos y nunca más regresar al seno de su familia original. Su esposa era Martha Piedrahita, quien era su prima hermana. De él dice su sobrino Reinaldo Rodas Rúa al hablar de María Agripina Piedrahita Echavarría, madre de Tulio y abuela de Reinaldo: "Tuvo muchas hijas y un sólo hijo que se llamaba Tulio Rúa quien vive en Estados Unidos desde principios de la década del setenta. Los hijos de Tulio Rúa son casados o casadas en dicho país, o sea, que por ese lado la raza se multiplicó..." Buscando rastros En el intento de encontrar alguna información acerca de Tulio Rúa, su sobrino-nieto Reinaldo Albeiro Rodas Torres publicó la siguiente pregunta en yahoo preguntas en inglés y obtuvo una sola respuesta: Pregunta: I am looking for the descendants of Tulio Rua in USA, can you help me? He is the son of Juan de Jesus Rua and Maria Agripina Piedrahita from Chamuscados, Anori, Antioquia, Colombia. His sister was Berlamina Rua (my grandmother) and he left more than 40 years ago the country to USA and it was lost any contact. How can I locate this person or his descendants? Best Answer - Chosen By You: Hey Hermano, The white pages produce 2 listings. You may want private investigations to find them. Rua, T J more info171 Summit St Leechburg, PA 15656-9208 (724) 845-2421 or go to the white pages to use internet protected email to T. Rua. Source(s): http://www.whitepages.com/ Investigations http://www.privateeye.com/summary.asp... http://www.publicdata.com/ Your Rating:Thank you. It gave me a lot of ideas to go further. I got that was mistaken. Rua went to USA in the 70´s, but there is not more info as my grandmother died in 1980 and all her sisters (he was the only male), died too. I got many Rua surnames in USA, but it is difficult without other clue. Thank you. Actualización En 2012 su sobrino Reinaldo Rodas Rúa dice: Tulio (quien debió llamarse Marco Tulio), murió más o menos en 2005 en Estados Unidos. Era el menor de la familia Rúa Piedrahíta. Pero, contrario a la mayoría de sus hermanas, quienes murieron jóvenes con excepción de Martha Rúa Piedrahita, murió de unos noventa años de edad. Era el único hijo hombre en dicha familia. Familiares decían que yo me parecía a él. O sea, unos familiares decían que yo me parecía al abuelo Juan de Jesús Rodas Roldán y otros decían que me parecía era a Tulio Rúa Piedrahíta. En su adolescencia o juventud, trabajaba en el campo. Me acuerdo muy bien que le veía cuando trabajaba por los lados de la vereda La Cruz, en la finca de un señor Pastor Castrillón. Finca llamada La Campana. Viaja a Medellín De pronto oí decir que se lo habían llevado a pagar el Servicio Militar. Era por ahí el año de 1948 ó 1949. Cuando volvió unos 18 ó 20 meses después, no recuerdo, pero me parece que se dedicó en la misma finca del señor Pastor Castrillón, en La Campana, a cultivar. Pues un día después de que alguien lo aconsejó para que no se matara más en el campo, oí decir que vendió unos tres mil palos de yuca que tenía sembrados, por la suma dizque de diez mil pesos (o tres mil pesos, no recuerdo bien). Y viajó de inmediato a la ciudad de Medellín. Hay que tener en cuenta que la vía para Medellín, por ejemplo Amalfi - Medellín, el asunto era bastante difícil. Mucha parte del trayecto había que recorrerlo a caballo, pues no había carretera. O pagar bien caro en avioneta. Cuando él viajó hacia Medellín, era por ahí el año de 1950. Unos tres meses de haberse venido para Medellín, llegó a Amalfi. Mucha gente se extrañó al ver un montañero vestido de cachaco y corbata y "finos" zapatos. De inmediato corrió el cuento de que Tulio se había colocado a trabajar en COLTEJER. Y sí. Si era cierto. En COLTEJER comprobaron que era reservista y de una le dieron trabajo. Hay que tener en cuenta que era bastante analfabeta. En COLTEJER se convirtió con el tiempo no sólo en operario, sino en mecánico de máquinas productoras de textiles. Y después de trabajar unos 17 años (la jubilación era a los 15 años), se jubiló y viajó con toda su familia a la ciudad de Nueva York. Cuando viajó a Estados Unidos era el año de 1967. Descendientes Recién colocado Tulio en Coltejer,se conoció acá en Medellín, con gente de los lados de Anorí, incluso familiares de él, o sea, en este caso, del mismo apellido Piedrahíta. Entre ellos, una muchacha (se me olvidó su nombre. Pero hija de un señor al cual le decían don Jando. Jando Piedrahíta). Muchacha que entonces era prima segunda de él. Y se casó con ella. Con ella, durante el tiempo que vivió acá en esta ciudad, tuvo cuatro hijos (dos muchachas y dos muchachos). Vivían por Campo Valdés. En una casa muy buena. Me acuerdo que las muchachas llamaban Betty y a la otra le decían Licha. Los muchachos llamaban Hernando y el otro me parece que Héctor. Tulio volvió algunas veces a esta ciudad a visitar a Martha Rúa Piedrahita, a Nohemi Assad Rúa, la hija de Inés Rúa Piedrahita y a una hija de Rosa Rúa, llamada Rocío. Rocío Montoya Rúa. Pero a Amalfi no volvió. Con el tiempo alguien me dijo que el hijo de Tulio, o sea el llamado Hernando, se había jubilado en Nueva York como profesor de Español y Literatura. Y también supe que una de sus hijas, la llamada Betty, tenía un buen trabajo en uno de los distritos de Nueva York. También supe que la mujer de Tulio se había casado allá en Nueva York con un ciudadano norteamericano. Y que Tulio también había hecho lo mismo casándose con una ciudadana del mismo origen. Cuando Tulio viajó a Nueva York, lo hizo en compañía también de sus suegros. El viejo, como te digo, llamaba Jando. Debió haberse llamado Alejandro. Y su suegra, la cual respondía al nombre de Quica. Debió haberse llamado Francisca. Ya debieron haber muerto. Pues eran personas, cuando estaban acá en Medellín, de más de 55 años. Muchas veces, dormí en la casa de Tulio allá en Campo Valdés. Allá me gustaba ir, pues me atendían muy bien. Principalmente necesité mucho de su ayuda cuando estaba haciendo vueltas para entrar a la Escuela de Policía Carlos Holguín. Era el año de 1963. Él, incluso, me consiguió puesto en COLTEJER. Pero me acuerdo que era el mes de agosto del 63. Y el trabajo era para comenzar en el mes de enero del año 1964. Y yo, ya acá en Medellín, no quise volver a Amalfi a esperar. Entonces, él mismo me sugirió que entrara a la Escuela de Policía Carlos Holguín y que cuando llegara el mes de Enero del 64, decidiera si me quedaba en la Escuela Carlos Holguín o si me entraba a COLTEJER. O sea, que Tulio me ayudó mucho. Era una persona muy humanitaria. Muy sensible. De acuerdo a lo que él me había sugerido, me quedé en la Policía. Y estuve trabajando por Manrique e iba con frecuencia a donde Martha Rúa. Después me mandaron para el Distrito Medellín. Y un tiempo después, para el Distrito Número Tres Cisneros, con sede en Cisneros Viaje a Nueva York Yo estaba en Guadalupe (Antioquia), cuando Tulio viajó a Nueva York con su familia. La comuicación era difícil. No me despedí de él. Pero, luego, Nohemi la hija de Inés, me dijo que me había dejado muchas saludes. Y que cuando volviera hablaríamos. Pero no lo volví a ver. Vino con alguna frecuencia, antes de terminarse el año setenta. Después ya vino fue muy poco. Y como te digo, hace unos seis o siete años, murió ya de unos noventa años de edad. Category:Rúa Category:Piedrahita Category:Buscando rastros Category:Hijos de Juan de Jesús Rúa Berrío Category:Vive en el exterior Category:Nueva York Category:Varón